


Warriors

by TeriTheTacticalUnicorn



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M, Hogwarts, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Independence, Murder Husbands, Post-Canon, Strong Female Characters, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:47:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29760558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeriTheTacticalUnicorn/pseuds/TeriTheTacticalUnicorn
Summary: Beth Blake is an American witch in a bad situation. She had to take matters into her own hands to save her own life and the life of her unborn child. Now she's just trying to make her daughter's life the best it can possibly be.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Neville Longbottom/Original Female Character(s)
Collections: Harry Potter Favs





	Warriors

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE TRIGGER ⚠️ ⚠️ 
> 
> I woke up and chose Violence 
> 
> But I also woke up and chose Awareness.
> 
> This story has references of Domestic Abuse, Rape, and murder. 
> 
> If you or someone you know is in a domestically violent relationship and is stuck, please ask for help. BE A WARRIOR, BE A SURVIVOR!
> 
> The hotline to report Domestic Abuse:  
> 1.800.799.7233
> 
> Comments are welcome and appreciated, but do NOT come into my comments and try to dismiss anything concerning Domestic Abuse. I lived it.

_ Sometimes, you have to be your own Hero.  _

_ Sometimes, you have to be a Survivor. _

_ Sometimes, you have to fight back. _

_ Sometimes, it's not an option. There's no storybook Knight in Shining Armor coming to save you from your tower.  _

_ Sometimes, you have to take when there is nothing left to give. _

_ Sometimes, you have to be broken and bruised before you can heal. _

_ Sometimes, you have to help yourself... _

******

She stood over his body, her chest heaving and hands shaking. Both of her eyes were black, yellow-green handprints around her throat. Tears streaked through the blood on her face, and it wasn't sadness that bid tears to fall. It was rage, anger so fierce that it had been like another person had invaded her to defend herself. 

It was when the door burst open that the gravity of what she had done flooded into her. The aluminum baseball bat he'd used on her fell with a hard metallic clang to the hardwood floor, into the quickly spreading puddle of blood at her bare feet. Her dad glared at her with hard, almost dangerous, brown eyes. 

"Beth, what have you done?" Her dad growled out, trying to avoid getting blood on his expensive dress shoes. 

"He was going to shoot me… I defended myself. Call Macusa, lock me up. I don't care." Bethanne Carly Nieman was laughing. Her auburn hair, caked with quickly drying blood, looked down at her once abusive, demeaning bastard of a husband and almost doubled over. Alexander Nieman couldn't hurt her anymore. He couldn't hurt the little girl growing in her womb. 

That's how the fight had started. Beth's doctor had called the house and shared her news with Alex. He thought she had cheated, which of course, she hadn't. 

And being the daughter of one of the most powerful Wizarding families in the United States had its privileges as her dad waved a wand. "He's not going to turn you in, my sweet." Her mom strode in, sporting a beautiful yellow sundress with grey stripes. The color wasn't lost on Beth. Her mom was born and raised in Manchester, England. She was a Hogwarts Graduate and a Hufflepuff. 

Avery Blake was an amazing witch. At least to her children. She had fought in the Battle of Hogwarts almost twenty years ago. Helped Harry Potter defeat Voldemort. "Mom, I killed a no-maj. They're going to lock me up and throw away the key after this." Beth worried her hands in front of her. She still wore a navy silk and lace nightgown that stopped mid-thigh. Two more Wizards apparated into the house. She had never seen them before. 

"Minerva, Severus. Have you an answer?" Avery asked the old woman and the man who looked no older than he had twenty years ago when she'd seen him last.

"Avery Abernathy. We have. We can protect her, but only if she comes to fill a position at Hogwarts." The woman in green and black robes stepped up to Beth, who flinched back and hugged her arms around her slightly protruding belly protectively. 

Beth's eyes were down, looking at her now clean feet. The blood on the entrance rug was gone, Alex's body had vanished.  _ Wizards _ , was all she thought. "We have a staff position open, and we've spoken to the Headmistress of Ilvermorny. She speaks highly of Bethanne and her way with magical creatures. We wish for her to fill the position of Care of Magical Creatures Professor now that Newt Scamander has retired again." The room fell silent and Beth nodded.

Eight months later, and thousands of dollars to a no-maj therapist, Beth had armor. She felt independence suited her as she strapped her two month old daughter into her infant seat. Her luggage had already been 'taken' to Hogwarts and she would take no-maj transportation to London. Stepping out of the now empty manor was freeing. It was her first to last step of her healing process. 

The man who had bought her house hadn't just drooled over the marble counter tops and eighty inch TV. Beth had gained some weight back, her curves hugged by torn black skinny jeans, a baby pink satin corset, Louis Vuitton stilettos and an Armani blazer. Her once cascading red curls now stopped just above her shoulders in a side part. 

"Pick your jaw up off the floor, here's the keys. Enjoy it." She said in her bell-like voice as she slid sunglasses onto her face and her driver opened the door to a white limousine. She could feel the young moguls eyes follow the heiress until he couldn't see the limo anymore. 

Beth had inherited Alex's entire company. But she let her dad be a co-CEO. She wanted to go teach. To show young witches and wizards how to care for Nifflers and Mooncows. That was her passion.

The hungry eyes of the man had nothing on the men in First Class who undressed her with their eyes. It wasn't like she hadn't been thrust into the spotlight when her husband's body was 'found' behind a Los Angeles nightclub. And his death was never tied to her. She was in Atlanta, in their home. Her mother had come to visit while Alex was away. 

Beth didn't like lying. It left a worse aftertaste than Starbucks. But instead of the trophy wife of the CEO Alexander Nieman, she was  **_the_ ** CEO, Beth Blake. 

Her face was on the front of STAR and she was on Hollywood's top ten Hottest Business Women list. She had four pages in Parenting magazine about becoming a new mom after the death of her husband. 

The Wizarding community, though still a tight-lipped secret, had been quickly taken over by a media circus when a spurned witch named Rowling leaked Harry Potter's entire life story. Even after so many years, Wizards and Witches globally were deep in hiding. 

No one had expected one of Harry's friends to write a book series about him. And to leave herself completely out of the story. 

Beth knew the statutes of secrecy were airtight, and that Rowling had been punished for what she had done. But this was no time to think about that.

"You're Beth Blake. CEO of Nieman Electronics." The man had sat in the seat a row over. 

"Yep. Can I help you?" She asked as Viv stirred in her car seat as she napped.

"Why London? Planning to take over the bloody world next?" The man's accent was severe as he spit the words in her direction. 

"We already have a building in London. I'm actually going to take care of my grandparents. They live in Manchester. Have you not seen my mom in interviews? She's obviously British." As if on cue, her mom was facetiming her. The man left her alone after hearing her mom's very thick accent. She cooed over her granddaughter and told her to make sure grandma was still taking her meds. 

Landing in London, her grandparents greeted her and Vivienne at the gate. 

  
  
  



End file.
